Engine-driven assemblies are well known in the art to transfer the energy of a power unit to a piece of equipment that uses the energy of the power unit to perform a specific function. For example, a pressure washer has a power unit, such as an engine, to provide energy to a pump for dispensing pressurized fluid. In a pressure washer, the engine can be a vertical shaft engine with a vertical crankshaft attached to a rotary pump. Pressure washers, as well as other engine-driven assemblies, often need to be transported to reach desired locations.